fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagero/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Kagero (Fates) Summoned * "My name is Kagero, a ninja from Hoshido. You have a mission for me? Then I will serve you from the shadows." Home * "I draw pictures of the local scenery in my diary. I'm afraid that they look a bit hellish. It's...just how I draw." * "My liege is Lord Ryoma, a noble leader, strong in spirit and body. It is my honor to serve him." * "You're also new here. You'll want to remember everything from these days when all seems unusual. I find that keeping a diary helps one preserve memories—especially if you draw pictures too." * "You are so dutiful. I would be glad to prepare a tea ceremony for you. You'll find it relaxing. I prefer to use green tea, though mine tends to be bitter. It goes with sweet treats nicely, however." * "The royals of this realm seem to employ no retainers. I find that... interesting. Both Hoshido and Nohr use them to safeguard royals. Are they that able to defend themselves here?" * "I've come on a mission from Friend. Basically, it's to say hello. That done, I'll be on my way." (Greeting from friend) * "I've been doing flower arrangements from whatever I can find in this world. Here's my latest creation. What do you think of it? Ah. It looks like something from a hellscape? Well, I appreciate your honesty. Curious to think how I'd have never been able to work with these flowers had I not come to this world. In a way, you have played a large part in the creation of this flower arrangement. I can thank you for many things, and most of all, that every one of us remains safe. So I vow to keep you safe, no matter what dread events come to pass, Kiran." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "My paintings, my flower arrangements... I'm afraid they're not to everyone's taste." * "I value activities that require quiet and focus. Flower arranging... tea ceremonies." * "Mm." * "Have you known many ninja? We are a... unique breed." * "I always carry out my mission... no matter how grave the stakes." * "A ninja should remain in shadow... until she is summoned." * "I'm am often nowhere to be seen in times of war. That's when I’m doing my... best work." * "Where is Lord Ryoma? I have a duty to protect him!” Map * "Let's go." * "Hm?" * "Say the word." Level up * "A ninja shows no emotion. Not even joy." (5-6 stats up) * "Good enough." (3-4 stats up) * "Less than I'd like..." (1-2 stats up) * "I'll make greater gains with this power. I thank you." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "You have breathed your last." * "You are already dead." * "I'll finish this." * "Absolute annihilation." Defeat * "Defeated..." Kagero (Hares at the Fair) Summoned * "You sensed my presence, didn't you? The spring breeze makes it difficult to remain concealed. I am Kagero, a ninja. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Home * "Spring... A season that calms the heart with the gentle touch of a breeze..." * "In the spring, my thoughts are always drawn home... The cherry blossoms of Hoshido bloom magnificently." * "For a ninja, stealth is essential. But clothing like this... It does not help." * "While this clothing does interfere with my ability to maintain focus... I'm told that it's not so unusual in other realms. So, really, there is no need to let it become a distraction." * "Look at this springtime picture I drew. A hellscape, you say? Er... I appreciate that you consider it imaginative, but it really isn't. This... is simply my homeland in spring." * "I bring springtime greetings from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Spring is beautiful no matter where you find yourself... I hope I can capture even a small part of this beauty on paper. Cherry blossoms, flowers in bud, gently thawing streams... Spring dazzles us with the pulse of life begun anew. And if I had never come here, to you, I could never have seen this springtime scenery. Thank you for guiding me to this place. Please continue to guide me. We have chosen to spend this lovely day together. I hope that I can keep spending times like these with you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Kagero. This outfit is strange, I know. It's for the spring festival." * "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" * "When at a festival, it is only correct to observe local custom. That's why I'm dressed like this, you see." * "As a ninja, I'm not used to being seen. But you may look, if you like. I have nothing to be ashamed of." * "You think this outfit suits me? It's...a little flimsier than what I'm used to." * "No matter how I may be dressed, I carry the honor of my clan with me. Always." * "If you have no objections to this attire, then I would continue to serve at your side." Map * "Of course." * "As petals fall..." * "Spring into action." Level up * "I blossom like a bloom in spring." (5-6 stats up) * "My time to blossom draws near..." (3-4 stats up) * "I am still a bud." (1-2 stats up) * "Spring has burst into flower. I am grateful for this." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I will survive." * "Spring is here..." * "Let us celebrate spring!" * "Ninjabbit attack!" Defeat * "How shameful..." Kagero (The Land's Bounty) Summoned * "Kagero, ninja of Hoshido, making an unannounced visit. Trick or treat? Please promptly choose your fate." Home * "Witches, ghoulish pumpkins, and ghosts... Is the harvest festival a gathering of evil spirits?" * "Some popular snacks of Hoshido include sweet dango and rice crackers. Of course, the snacks of Nohr are delicious as well..." * "A ninja must be adept at blending in with crowds to remain hidden. This maid costume is perfect to that end. Enjoy your time at the festival. I will be watching from the shadows." * "A true ninja can play tricks on people in complete silence. Would you care to learn some of the basics?" * "This is a traditional maid outfit from Nohr. Maids are similar to ninja in that we are both dedicated to a master." * "I bring you a fond greeting at Friend's command. This drink will quench your thirst." (Greeting from friend) * "As a ninja, it is my duty to swiftly and silently carry out any mission commanded of me. No matter what fate may await me upon its completion. Participating in this harvest festival is a sort of mission, which means I must not let my emotions interfere. However...interacting with fellow festival goers, seeing their warm and welcoming smiles... Something changed. I suppose I realized that to truly participate, I must truly enjoy myself. So I must not hesitate. For the sake of the mission, I must begin enjoying myself immediately. Now, tell me... Do you desire a trick or a treat? I, Kagero, ninja of Hoshido, will fulfill your wish!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Do you find this outfit odd? I'm not surprised." * "Do not do that. I am no spirit." * "This is Nohrian garb? How shameless..." * "Why must I suffer this humiliation?" * "Those who do not give treats must suffer a trick. That is the rule." * "A ninja must be ready to take on anything..." * "Rest here a moment. I'll prepare a tea that goes nicely with sweets." Map * "I will obey." * "Mysterious..." * "I'll do as I must." Level Up * "Do you desire a trick or a treat? Choose and I will see it done." (5-6 stats up) * "This festival's atmosphere is... enjoyable. I will try to enjoy it more." (3-4 stats up) * "Careless... Perhaps the festival is proving too much of a distraction." (1-2 stats up) * "I thank you with all my heart. It seems we had a good harvest." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Treat or trick?" * "I'll take your candy." * "Time for a trick." * "Autumnal Concealment." Defeat * "It's...the clothes..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes